fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ash Davies
Ash Davies (アシュ デービエス Ashu Deebiesu) is a Mage who uses the rare - and bizarre - magic, Capture, to extreme effect as a collector of magics and magical items. Ash is currently a member of Libertus, a Legal Guild located on the South coast of Fiore, and a member of Libertus' first team, Rapio, alongside Sakura Xavier and Takeshi Kaneko. Having fought in the Aeternum War against probably the most mysterious and powerful of the Nine Elementals, Ash is well respected across the Toveri Alliance - it was this fight where he first began to work alongside Takeshi, and where they discovered the incredible meshing their magics can perform. Personality Ash, although seemingly quiet and withdrawn, is incredibly greedy. His magic is literally greed embodied, and he will 'collect' - buy, steal, wager for - every magic item he takes an interest in. He is still a good person, but his greed sometimes gets in the way of it. When needed, however, Ash reveals that all of this greed is merely a persona, which melts away in an instant to reveal the relaxed guy underneath; a flirty, charming man who will do anything to make people laugh. The small group of people who have seen this hidden personality will say, if asked, that if you know the hidden Ash, you are counted as one of his closest friends. Appearance Ash has golden, sunlight blond hair, which is often seen being rustled by the breeze, it's length meaning it is just long enough to be noticeably moved, but not too heavy that it cannot be moved. The large, electric-blue eyes situated on the front of his face (like most humans) are a reference to his Elven heritage, and are his most recognizable feature - They are about 50% bigger than normal eyes. Ash has been noted to be very facially attractive, by members of both of the conventional genders. There are two main outfits that Ash wears. His casual outfit is a dark grey shirt under a sleeveless jumper, along with a dark red tie. This is accompanied by black trousers and mirror-polished black shoes. His other outfit - used for battle and formal occasions - consists of a similar shirt and the same tie, but with white trousers and an intricate and expensive looking white blazer. This contains many pockets, which are used to store all of Ash's useful magical weaponry and items. Magic and Abilities Magic Magic Aura: While not add intimidating or physically destructive as some of his comrades, Ash's Aura is an invaluable tool for him, as even injected into a magical item - including other mages - it tells him what magical skills they have. This is especially useful on defeated enemy mages, as it gives him the ability to pick magics to Capture out of the whole list, instead of just what was showcased. Spell Laboratory: Ash has the unique ability to mix and combine spells from any two magics he knows. This includes his Capture magic spells, and therefore gives him a severe amount of raw material to work with. The spells he creates have a large range of abilities, and he can create more on the fly - although they will not be efficient, or as powerful as they could be. * Humongous Flames: The Humongous Flames are a combination of Ash's Rainbow Fire with his Giant. When he activates them, he grows into a Giant, but changes appearance at the same time. Each fire changes the colour of his hair and eyes, and his blood. He can release the coloured flames from any part of his body, and has them stored under his skin. These transformations also all have a unique ability that makes them even more useful. ** Volatile King: ** Solid Lord: ** Storm Shepherd: ** '-' ** Frost Giant: ** Venom Assassin: ** Beast Warrior: ** Spectral Titan: ** Psychic Vampire: ** Ion Warrior: ** '-' * Will o' the Wisp: Formed through a combination of Shade and Rainbow Fire, the Will o' the Wisp spells create normal phantom soldiers that are made of a certain colour of fire. This gives them the ability to use the abilities of that fire however they choose, and makes them much more dangerous. Capture A rare and powerful caster magic that allows the user to consume his opponents, stealing their magical abilities. After wearing an opponent down to a state where they cannot fight back, Ash releases his magic energy over his opponents, cocooning them in orange light. This can then follow two paths. Ash can either fully absorb his opponent, gaining all of their knowledge of one of their magics - killing them in the process, or he can absorb the knowledge of how the magic works - requiring practice in order to make spells - but also leaving them alive. The magic's then travel into a special organ that is granted by learning this magic. known as the Capture Origin. From there, all the magic's that have been Captured can be used freely. However, it has been noted that Captured magic's - while able to use every spell used by the original caster, and more - are not as powerful as the original. Although it is unknown how many magics Ash has captured, these are the only ones he uses often. * Rainbow Fire: A variation of Fire Magic in which the user creates flames with a variety of colors, with each color having a particular effect or property. For example, the user can create a blue flame which is cold, a yellow flame which is smelly, a purple flame which can stick to objects, and more flames. This Magic also allows the user to control other flames, giving the user an advantage over other Fire Magic users. However, if the opponent has complete mastery over their fire, then the user's pyrokinesis would not work against the opponent's flame. ** Red Fire: While Red Fire may be expected to be standard flames, this fire is very explosive, creating volatile attacks in many forms. The explosions can be used as attacks, or to launch Ash around the battlefield. This is often used in close quarters, to create explosions on contact, or to set fire to the opponent. If the opponent is burning with these flames, they can still be detonated. This allows Ash to launch his enemies around, disrupting their flow. ** Orange Fire: The Orange Fire that Ash can produce has two major properties: It is completely solid, and completely under Ash's mental jurisdiction. Combining these two properties allows Ash to create objects out of Orange Fire, similar to Fire-Make. This gives Ash an incredible amount of options, from using the Orange Flame as a shield to creating large pillars and platforms to walk across. Ash can also lower the temperature of the flames to a non-dangerous heat, allowing them to be used in a similar manner to telekinesis - cradling an object in the solid flames without burning it, and from there tossing it around the area. ** Yellow Fire: This flame is infused with electrons, creating an electrically charged fire that can shock anything it comes into contact with. It also has incredible speed, able to practically teleport between targets, all under Ash's control. The shock causes intense muscle spasms, which can cause an enemy to be unable to walk if the attack is focused on them. ** Green Fire: ** Blue Fire: Blue Fire as the strange property of burning at incredibly cold temperatures, measuring -70 degrees Celsius at it's coldest. The flames therefore leave ice wherever they burn, inhibiting both movement and fine motor movements when in the vicinity of the fire. ** Purple Fire: A particularly odd flame, Purple Fire burns with a poisonous fire. This toxin is transferred into the burn wounds of the afflicted, and can also be breathed in through the smoke that is released by the fire. Mainly used as a sneak attack, it saps the infected's stamina and muscle strength, weakening them over the course of the fight. The more fire they have touched and the more smoke they have breathed in, the quicker they lose power. ** White Fire: Similar to the Elemental Body spell usable by elemental magics, this spell transforms Ash's entire body into white flames. These flames can then change colour, to mimic any other flame he is capable of controlling, acting as a defense, movement and attack spell all in one. ** Silver Fire: '''Another odd ability, this fire appears as a shining, translucent silver. It does not burn as hot as any other flame, yet when placed on an object, said object becomes wreathed with spectral fire. This ghostly aura heats up the object without changing it's physical state. This aspect is useful both in and out of battle, as the heat stays for a long time even after the flames are removed. This means - with enough of a warning - Ash can set up several Silver Fire areas, which consequently have the fire removed, making a basin of destructive heat. Even the air can be lit with this fire, creating orbs and streams of pure heat. ** '''Black Fire: '''While generally seen as an inherently evil and destructive form of fire, this particular version of the dark flame does not deserve quite such a negative reputation. The Black Fire does not cause any damage to the surroundings, and can only affect sentient creatures. It works by burning the mind of the target directly, slowly but surely wiping away any facet of the mind that Ash does not wish to remain. ** '''Pink Fire: '''While generally seen as a strange and useless flame due to it's ridiculous colour, the Pink Fire is super dangerous. It drastically increases the temperature of the air around it, ionizing it into pure plasma. While this would usually be very dangerous, the pink fire also acts as a barrier from the plasma. This forces it go precisely where Ash wishes, and can also be used to absorb the plasma into nonexistence. ** '''Spectrum Blaze: * Shade: '''The user can manipulate ghostly figures, which can be used for a variety of purposes, including: shaping large masses of ghosts into powerful ethereal tornadoes and pillars, immobilizing opponents, and shooting various kinds of blasts and beams. The user can create these ghost soldiers at will, even from far distances. The Shades' initial strength is similar to that of a foot-soldier, but the user can remotely increase their strength to the point that they become super-soldiers; until they are destroyed, the Shades show no sign of fatigue or exhaustion. ** '''Phantom Soldiers: Footmen: '''By creating large amounts of Dark Energy, similar to the energy made in the process of Darkness Magic spells, large amounts of phantom soldiers can be made. The soldiers take very little magic energy to make, and are very efficient in their usage of the energy they have, able to create large amounts of destruction, especially when in large groups. The soldiers are formed with weaponry, ranging from basic swords to automated crossbows, with arrows of the same dark energy that the soldiers themselves are made of. *** '''Phantom Soldiers: Super Soldiers: '''By focusing on specific soldiers, Ash can remotely enhance the amount of Dark Energy used to form their body, dramatically increasing their strength, speed and durability. This enhancement also increases their brain power, giving them a sort of artificial intelligence that allows them to make judgments based on what they perceive as threats. While this may seem dangerous, Ash can still dissipate them at will, which acts as a failsafe against any rogue. *** '''Phantom Soldiers: Rodent Form: By splitting apart a Shade into twelve smaller pieces of Dark Energy, Ash forms a dozen mouse-like shadows, that can perform much more delicate tasks due to their smaller size. *** Phantom Soldiers: Jellyfish Form: '''Several of Ash's Shades merge to form a large, strong jellyfish-like ghost with many arms, which floats high up in the air and uses its numerous, massive fists to attack. *** '''Phantom Soldiers: Sailfish Form: '''Fusing two Shades together can form a Sailfish Phantom, which can travel through the air much faster than a regular one. They move at speeds nearing the speed of sound, and the sharp blade affixed to their nose makes them dangerous opponents. ** '''Dead Wave: '''Ash coats a hand in Dark Energy, and swings it towards his opponent. The energy explodes into a fast-moving beam of power, which has been seen to be able to blow through metal walls with ease. ** '''Wings of Thanatos: '''Forming the Dark Energy into two large streams extending from his back, Ash can use them to soar through the sky with extreme speed and maneuverability. The streams can be used as weapons as well; the energy still has it's destructive properties. ** '''Crown of Hades: ** Poltergeist Claw: By releasing a small amount of Dark Energy into the air and dispersing it over a large area, Ash creates a pale purple mist. This can be seen through, so may not seem all that useful to begin with. However, by condensing it below and around an object, Ash can perform telekinetic feats - although his lack of control is obvious, as the Dark Energy is not designed to be stable. ** Haunt: After creating another Phantom Soldier, Ash fires it at an object with a large amount of force. On contact, the phantom breaks down into a purple aura that coats the object. The object is now counted as one of Ash's soldiers, and can be controlled with his mind, even able to change it's form, for example creating a golem out of a lump of earth. However, each phantom can only Haunt at most a one metre cubed volume. ** Dark Pulse: * Egg Magic: 'Egg Magic is a Magic that allows the caster to summon eggs, primarily from their mouths or body, for various effects. The shape of these eggs can be manipulated, transforming them into various objects, such as fists. As with normal eggs, they can be cracked open and eaten.The number of eggs that can be summoned appears to be limitless, as the caster can summon dozens without any apparent problems. The actual strength of an egg is not always consistent; it can be strong enough to moderately, or even seriously injure an opponent, but also weak enough to be easily destroyed with fire. The eggs can also be used to hatch entities, like the Draconian creatures spawned by Motherglare. ** '''Hatchling: '''By focusing on a single egg, it begins to glow with a golden light. It is then fired out, and on contact explodes into a draconian creature, covered in large, metallic scales. The Hatchling is around 10 feet tall, and has immense physical strength. The Hatchling can fire a beam of energy out of it's mouth, similar to a regular dragon's roar attack. * 'Giant: 'When activated, this Magic allows the user to enlarge their body to gigantic proportions, even to the size of the gargantuan Tenrou Island itself as well as the Dragons. In addition, it can also be employed on selective parts of the user's body, elongating them and making it look like the user possesses elastic properties of sort, coming in as a very versatile Magic. Giant’s effects can also be transferred to other people aside from the user, as shown when Makarov could use it to grow Reedus Jonah’s chest to the latter’s request, in order for his Pict Magic to work better. When the user employs their complete Giant form, their muscles bulge in size, with prominent veins becoming visible. * 'Bullet Magic: 'By positioning his hand to mimic the appearance of a gun, the user creates magic spheres in the air from where the user fires magic bullets in rapid succession. These are powerful enough to pierce through flesh. The user is capable of performing the attack with both hands simultaneously, as if they were "dual-wielding". * 'Polygon Magic: 'This magic allows the user to separate their body into polyhedrons, manipulating them for different uses. The convenience of this magic is that it allows the user can do whatever they please with their body in this form. The caster can shape them into multiple three-dimensional objects that they can manipulate to attack their opponents. Depending on how the body is shaped, it may give them certain properties based on the shape the user takes on in real-life. The blocks are made up of the caster's original clothing and body, reshaped into the cubic structures. Since this is a semi-permanent effect, the only magic used is for the movement of the blocks. The cubes and other shapes can be used directly as attacks, or changed colour and shape to become specifically constructed items. These items are fully functional, and allow for incredible long and close range attacks, creating weaponry from a simple sword to an ōtsuchi, a pistol to a rocket launcher, and many, many more. * 'Machina-Make: 'Machina-Make is a very recently created magic that, following the trend of other moulding magics, lets the user create constructs of a certain element - in this case, however, the element is moving, metallic parts, power cables and other mechanical pieces. Therefore, the constructs are powerful technologies that can be used by the user, or their allies. Unfortunately, in order to create such constructs, a certain level of knowledge in the subject is required, a level which Ash does not have. ** '''Machina-Make: Derinkuyu: '''Creating large amounts of mechanical parts, Ash forms several drill-like machines that create tunnels under the battlefield. These tunnels are subsequently reinforced with metal walls, creating a strong defensive structure underground. Ash's allies can also use the tunnels to travel around the battlefield at incredible speed and with incredible stealth. * 'Sealing Magic: '''This magic allows the caster the ability to seal objects and people. These spells can involve creating enchantments and formulae which can have several effects such as stealing the target's magical energy or locking their magic for a period of time. Ash's usual seals involve sealing something that would weaken his opponent - such as preventing temperature change against an ice or fire mage. Abilities * '''Overwhelming Intelligence: As a mage who specialises in the examining and countering of opponents specific magical and natural talents, Ash has a formidable brain. His memory and logic are unrivaled in his field of use,and make him a dangerous foe. He has been known to use the surrounding area to his advantage in battle, capitalising on any flaws within a person's capabilities to make life extremely difficult for them, and when this intellect is combined with the sheer variety of supernatural abilities he himself has access to, he becomes an almost untouchable existence. ** Tremendous Weapon Skills: '''Ash has trained in the usage of many weapons, due to his wielding of Mutationem. It's shape changing abilities are only used to their full potential when the user can use the full variety of weaponry they have access to. Ash's memory allows him to keep his skill in each weapon without having to train it all to often. * '''Incredible Strength: * Terrifying Speed: * Implausible Senses: Equipment Mutationem ''(Latin - Change)'': The first Magical item Ash ever acquired, given to him by his father, and the item that inspired him to collect magics and magical items. An odd weapon, it connects to a pocket dimension filled half with wood and half with metal, that can be brought out and sent back again and again, while also being changed and manipulated in this world - A more practical variant of Metal-make and Wood-make in one simple tool. Trivia * Capture, Shade, Egg Magic, Giant, Bullet Magic, Fairy Magic and Polygon Magic are canon. Sealing Magic is free use, and I got permission for Machina-Make from Mangetsu. Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Legal Mages Category:Libertus